thegreenemberfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbits
Wolves Birds of Prey |name = Rabbits |caption = Picket, a young buck, as depicted in by Zach Franzen in Ember Falls. |appears = The Green Ember Ember Falls Ember Rising The Last Archer The Black Star of Kingston The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner Potter's War "The First Fowler" "Ember's End"}} abbits are a race of intelligent, sentient, and anthropomorphic creatures that make up most of the population of good folk in the whole of Natalia. * An adult male rabbit is called a buck. * An adult female rabbit is called a doe. * A juvenile of either gender is called a youngling. History Ancient history *Flint and Fay depart Immovable Mountain by crossing a large divide using seven large stones. A hook of wind aids them at the sixth stone, while on the seventh stone they pause to consider turning back or continuing forward. They choose to make the final jump, concluding an event that becomes known as the Leaping. *Flint and Fay - and possibly others - take up residence in the area known as the Blue Moss Hills. *Flint comes into possession of his Stone Sword through uncertain means, while Fay comes into possession of the Stone Book of Fay. Flint uses the sword to fight the First Foe, while the book contains various information including references to "the Citadel of Dreams." *At some point, a group of Flint and Fay's descendants make their way to Golden Coast. At least one other group ends up in Natalia, where they are enslaved by the Dragons. Golden Coast *After arriving on Golden Coast, the rabbits prosper, with various landed families in particular benefiting from the discovery of gold in the region. Coal is also mined in the area, though it is regarded as menial labor following Hanfer's Second Rush. *Fleck Blackstar is born to master miner Jon Blackstar and his wife; she dies some time later. *'The Invasion', an attack by an unknown hostile force (possibly made up of wolves) brings terror and violence to Golden Coast. *In uncertain order... **The only son of King Gerrard, ruler of Golden Coast, dies; Gerard subsequently names Whitson as his successor. He entrusts Whitson with a number of treasures, including the Stone Sword and Book, the Crown of Flames, the Ruling Stone, and the Green Ember. This also thwarts the ambitions of Lord Grimble. **Whitson proposes fleeing the coast on a fleet of ships, and faces opposition from Rangel and support from Seddle. *Whitson leads many of the rabbits away from Golden Coast, while King Gerard and a group of old bucks - including Whitson's father Lord Whit and Fleck's father John - remain on Golden Coast, giving their lives in order to cover the escape of their loved ones. *Following a long sea voyage - during which a number of rabbits, including Seddle, perish - Whitson's party arrives in the land of Natalia. Rabbits in Natalia See: Natalia. Physical characteristics Rabbits are slender creatures that stand and walk upright, although they have been known to occasionally run on all fours. They are covered in fur that may vary in color, including white, black, and red. All rabbits possess long ears, rounded muzzles, large, bright eyes, and powerful hind legs. They also wear clothes, usually simple but durable outfits - dresses for does and tunics and vests for bucks; many, especially royalty, also wear jewelry and additional garments. Sociocultural characteristics Rabbit society is based upon family, with the ancient rabbits Flint and Fay being looked upon as the father and mother of rabbitkind. Rabbits are also divided into family units, with a married male and female constituting a husband and wife. The emphasis on family extends to relationships with other rabbits as well, with family designations often being applied to respected/beloved associates, as follows: * Older bucks respected as leaders, if they have no title or rank, are sometimes referred to as "father", as when the Commandant addressed Whittle Longtreader as "Father Tunneler". Older bucks may also be addressed as "uncle", as seen with Caldwell. * Older does may be addressed as "aunt", as in the case of Jone Wissel, or by the more respectful term of "mother", as with Saramack and Maggie Weaver. * Rabbits may refer to friends or comrades of similar age as "brother" or "sister" depending on their gender. * Older bucks have been known to address younger bucks as "son", as in the case of Helmer and Picket Longtreader. A somewhat more derisive term occasionally used for younger bucks is "bucky". Rabbits at times may use more formal terms of address, referring to an adult buck as "Master" and an adult doe as "Mistress". This is often combined with the rabbit's surname or their trade; the two are sometimes identical, as with Hame Smith. Rabbit surnames often reflect their chosen trade, or may be a shared family name passed down from generation to generation. In the case of married couples, the wife often-if not always-takes their husband's surname. Another common naming device among rabbits is a son having the same name as his father, but with "son" attached to the end, either as their given name or surname. Examples of this include Whitson Mariner, named after his father Lord Whit, and Massie Burnson, who's surname is derived from the name of his father. When a settlement is named after a rabbit, it has been seen that one of two suffixes is applied to the end. For bucks, it is "-ston" (like Jonston, a proposed name for Kingston) while for does, it is "-ton" (as in Seddleton). Notable members * Emma * Fleck Blackstar * Garten Longtreader * Heather Longtreader * Helmer * Jo Shanks * Picket Longtreader * Smalden Joveson * Whitson Mariner Category:Species